Pitch Black
Pitch Black (known in South Korea as "Wild Black") is a Mountain Dew flavor that was first released in October of 2004 as a limited edition Halloween flavor in the U.S. and Canada. It returned for a limited time along with Supernova and Typhoon during Back by popular DEWmand in Summer 2011. The flavor returned again for DEWcision 2016 to compete with Baja Blast. Pitch Black won, making it a permanent flavor. In the U.S. and Canada, it's tagline was "DEW with a blast of Black Grape" ''while its international tagline is ''"DEW with a punch of Grape Citrus" History It was originally released as a Limited Edition flavor for Halloween in 2004, and was brought back with an added sour bite as Pitch Black II for Halloween in 2005. The original, non-sour Pitch Black was rereleased in 2006 as a limited edition slurpee form under the name "Mountain Dew Pitch Black Freeze", which was only available at participating 7-11 convenience stores. That same year, the original Pitch Black was released in South Korea under the name "Wild Black" and described as "A blast of Grape Flavor." Six years later the original Pitch Black saw another limited return to shelves in 2011 as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion along with Supernova and Typhoon, which lasted until July 25th of that year. Pitch Black was also released in New Zealand in 2011, until it was replaced with Passionfruit Frenzy in late 2012. It was also released in Malaysia. It was also released in the Philippines in 2014 with LiveWire during the summer months as a permanent flavor. It was also the first time in the Philippines to release a different flavor. Pitch Black together with Live Wire were featured in DEWmocracy Singapore. It won and is now a permanent flavor. However, it disappeared in 2014 but returned as a 7-Eleven exclusive in 2017. In December 2015, Mountain Dew announced via their Facebook page that 1,050 people would have the chance to win a special limited run of Pitch Black by posting why they wanted Pitch Black and using the hashtag #WeWantPitchBlack in the post. The flavor was released again in 2016 for the DEWcision 2016 promotion alongside Baja Blast. This promotion involved a voting poll for fans to vote on their favorite of the two flavors via Twitter hashtags and other social media sites. The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves. Pitch Black was declared the winner in a live announcement on July 18, 2016, beating Baja Blast, thus making it a permanent flavor. In January 2016, Pitch Black arrived at select Speedway convenience stores as a fountain drink (And in some locations as an ICEE beverage). It was expected to leave Speedway once the DEWcision 2016 promotion began. However, most, if not all Speedway locations that sell Pitch Black, have continued to offer the flavor while coinciding with the DEWcision 2016 promotion. As of late 2016/early 2017, it had been reported to appear on fountain in Circle K stores. Pitch Black is also available by fountain in select Maverik, Sheetz, Cumberland Farms and Pilot/Flying J gas stations. As of June 2017, Stewart's gas station/convenience stores in Upstate New York have been selling new batches of Pitch Black. Canada Release In October 2004, Pitch Black was released in Canada for Halloween. However, it was released in caffeine-free only due to health restrictions in Canada which prohibits Caffeine in Mountain Dew. In the DEWcision 2016 promotion. Pitch Black, and Baja Blast was later released in the DEWcision 2016 promotion in Canada. Trivia *Pitch Black is a black grape flavored soda which is actually dark purple in color. By looking at the bottle with very little light around it, it would seem black, hence its name. *Pitch Black is one of six grape flavored Mountain Dew variants (see "Related Flavors" in the infobox). *Pitch Black was a permanent flavor in New Zealand until it was replaced with Passionfruit Frenzy. However, LiveWire and Code Red still remain. Voltage (which goes under the name "Electro Shock"), remained a permanent flavor until 2014, when it was replaced by White Out. *It was one of the most frequently reappearing 'Limited Time' flavors, counting spinoff flavors and various international appearances. As of now, Pitch Black has been made permanent in the Mountain Dew lineup in the United States, its homeland. *The Creature From The Black Lagoon or "Gillman" was somewhat of a mascot for Pitch Black & Pitch Black II as it appeared in a number of advert pieces holding the soda. Gallery Pitch Black Bottle.png|Pitch Black's 2011 bottle design. Pitch Black 2011 can.png|Pitch Black's 2011 Can Design. Pitch black bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2004 bottle design. Pitch Black NZ.jpg|Pitch Black's 600mL bottle design from New Zealand, where it was a permanent flavor until 2012. PB500.PNG|Malaysian Pitch Black bottle design. 2006 2006 10 b mtdew wb.jpg|Pitch Black's South Korea can design, renamed "Wild Black" Pitch Black Speedway Cups.png|Pitch Black and Pitch Black Freeze Renders from Speedway.com/PitchBlack pitchblackMALAYSIA.jpg|Malaysian Pitch Black Can design. mtndew pitch black 1,5l malaysia.jpg|Malaysian Pitch Black 1,5l Bottle Design grgg.JPG|Singapore Pitch Black Bottle Dew_PitchBlk_20.png|Pitch Black's DEWcision 2016 Sidekick bottle design. Dew_PitchBlk_12.png|Pitch Black's DEWcision 2016 can design. PitchBlackWinner.PNG|DEWcision 2016 webpage announcing Pitch Black's victory in DEWcision 2016. PitchBlackwithoutDewcision.jpg|Pitch Black without the Dewcision 2016 Labeling (photo cred. @pitchblackdew on Twitter.) Screenshot_20161111-155258.png|Canadian Pitch Black Can 2004 permanentmtdewpb.png|Mountain Dew Pitch Black 12 pack without the DEWcision 2016 labeling Dew_PitchBlk_20.png 20170712_141926.jpg|2017 logo for Singapore and Malaysia Mountain Dew Malaysia flavors.png|Four Mountain Dew flavors in Malaysia Mountain Dew promotes The walking dead.png|Mountain Dew promotes the walking dead season 8.|link=www.mountaindew.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead Mountain Dew Pitch Black with the walking dead season 8 label.png|The Walking Dead limited edition bottle of Pitch Black Mountain Dew Walking Dead limited edition pack in bottles and cans.png|Limited Edition packs of Mountain Dew for The Walking Dead Season 8 0012000684540_CL_default_default_large.jpeg|Pitch Black 12 Pack Dewcision 2016 Design. Mountain Dew Pitch Black with an Every60seconds label.png|Pitch Black with an Every60seconds label. Mountain Dew Voltage, Kickstart (Black Cherry) and Pitch Black.png|Mountain Dew Voltage, Kickstart (Black Cherry) and Pitch Black. Category:Flavor Category:Current Flavors Category:Purple Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Loot for Labels Category:Back by Popular DEWmand Category:DEWmocracy Singapore Category:Unleash Your X Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Speedway Products Category:DEWcision 2016 Category:Fountain Drink Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:The Walking Dead Category:Every60Seconds Category:Present Flavors Category:Holiday Flavors Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Halloween Category:Summer Flavors Category:2004 Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:2011 Category:2016 Category:Canada Category:Sheetz Products Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Circle K Products